Hermione Granger and the Dungeon of Doom
by yinyang27
Summary: When Harry and Ron get kidnapped, it's up to Hermione to save the day. PG for mild violence. Just to be safe. The chapter titles depend upon our moods, so they're pretty weird. Just because it's PG doesn't mean it's not good, so please read.
1. Default Chapter

Hello! We're here! Here's our first story and we hope y'all like it! On the little doodads like this in the future, it'll be whatever we're sayin' at the time. Kinda like a play.(  
  
Stupid legal junk: we own absolutely none of our characters. The only thing we own is our plot.  
  
Harry Potter, hard as he tried, was no ordinary boy. First of all, the skinny 16-year-old with untidy black hair and green eyes was a wizard, and even then he was strange. It was 3 days before the start of term and Harry was sitting on his bed when a large tawny owl soared in through his open window and landed on his dresser, an envelope clutched in it's beak. Harry took the envelope and opened it. Suddenly, Harry heard a muffled thump outside his window. Turning around, Harry saw a figure with a black cloak and a mask fly into his room, followed by two others. He shoved his paper into his pocket and grabbed his wand, but before he could cast a spell, the person in front yelled, "Expelliarmus!" causing his wand to fly out the window. "Stupefy!" the other two yelled, and the last thing Harry saw was Hedwig flying into his room, back from catching her dinner.  
  
Ok. That wuz our stupid intro chapter. Hope u all liked it. R&R please. And also, please R&R for the other chapters!! =^_^= 


	2. Hedwig Hooray!

HEDWIG HOORAY! This chapter is longer than the first one. By a long shot. Hope u like it! (_~  
  
Harry woke, finding himself in a dark cell with only one window, too high to reach. He laid down on the damp floor and stared blankly at the rocky ceiling, thinking. All of a sudden, Hedwig fluttered in through the open window and landed next to him. Solemnly, Harry looked over at her and said, "You know what, Hedwig? I think I'm going to miss the train."  
  
"Harry? Harry? HARRY?! Harry come here! Where did you go?!" Ron yelled, running around Diagon Alley with Hermione next to him.  
"Shut up, Ron. You're not helping matters by losing your head. We need to do this in an organized fashion. HARRY, GAT YOUR LOUSY BUTT OVER HERE OR I'LL CURSE YOU INTO OBLIVION WHEN WE FIND YOU!" she yelled at the top of her lungs.  
"Maybe he already got his stuff," Ron said.  
"Yeah, maybe....."  
  
Harry leaned against the wall of his cell, Hedwig sitting on his head. "Hedwig," he said, glancing up at her, "You can sit up there, but don't you dare leave me any presents." Hedwig hooted in response. Harry sighed, shoving his hand in his pocket. Surprised, Harry pulled out 2 pieces of parchment, which he recognized to be the letter he had received. Seeing nothing better to do, he read the note.  
  
Dear Mr. Potter,  
The results of your O.W.L. tests are enclosed on this envelope. If you have any concerns, please send an owl to the School Administrators at the Department of *BRAIN BLEEP* at the Ministry of Magic in London. Thank you.  
  
Sincerely,  
  
Then followed a list of the School Administrators. Eagerly, Harry turned his attention to the other letter.  
  
THE RESULTS OF THE O.W.L.  
TEST SCORES FOR  
MR. HARRY POTTER  
  
POTIONS: E  
THEORY:O  
PRACTICAL:A  
EXAMINED BY: PROF. CANDER  
  
CARE OF MAGICAL CREATURES:O  
THEORY:O  
PRACTICAL:O  
EXAMINED BY: PROF. CANDER  
  
HERBOLOGY:O  
THEORY:O  
PRACTICAL:E  
EXAMINED BY: PROF. CANDER  
  
DEFENCE AGAINST THE DARK ARTS:O  
THEORY:O  
PRACTICAL:O  
EXAMINED BY: PROF. TOFTY  
  
TRANSFIGURATION:O  
THEORY:O  
PRACTICAL:A  
EXAMINED BY: PROF. MARCHBANKS  
  
ASTRONAMY:A  
THEORY:A  
PRACTICAL:A  
EXAMINED BY:PROF. TOFTY  
  
CHARMS:O  
THEORY:O  
PRACTICAL:E  
EXAMINED BY:PROF. TOFTY  
  
DIVINATION:P  
  
THEORY:P  
  
PRACTICAL:P  
EXAMINED BY: PROF. MARCHBANKS  
  
"Woo hoo!" he cried, springing up from the floor, causing Hedwig to peck him from jolting her off. While he was dancing around, a pen flew out of his jacket pocket. Harry stooped to pick it up. "A pen! We're saved!" Harry sat down and, using the back of his O.W.L. scores, wrote a letter to Hermione because he knew Ron would panic and Hermione would go straight to Dumbledore.  
  
WEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE EEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 


	3. Have You Ever Eaten Clouds?

HAVE YOU EVER EATEN CLOUDS?  
  
Yin- I'm bored. Yang- So am I. Yin- I'm bored. Yang- Me too. Yin- I'm bored. Yang- We know you're bored but these people don't need to hear about it! Yin- Fine. Yang- Good. Now, R&R please!  
  
Harry wrote the letter, then, handing it to Hedwig, he said, "You'll have to carry it in your beak because I don't have anything to tie it with. Take it to Hermione, okay? And fast." Hedwig took the parchment and flew away. Just then, Harry heard his cell door bang open and the sound of two people dragging a third towards him.  
"No...Let...go...Let...go...of...me...NOW!" Harry heard one of the men get elbowed in the stomach, but the prisoner still got chucked into the cell. Harry recognized the flame-red hair at once.  
"Ron! What're you doing here?" Harry asked, scrambling towards his friend.  
"Do you really think those creeps explained what they were doing when they kidnapped me? But never mind me, what about you? Hermione and I were worried, but being taken prisoner by Death Eaters? That's just weird."  
"Yeah. And I'm just as clueless as you are," Harry said.  
"Oh. I wonder what they want with us?"  
"Hmmm. Let's see. Evil diabolical plan? Taking over the world? Ultimate power? Yup. Probably."  
"Oh, yeah," Ron said, with a look of comprehension.  
"Huh. That's weird. First they come after me. Then you. That means-"  
Harry and Ron glanced at each other.  
"Hermione!"  
  
Yang- poor Hermione. Yin- weeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee! Yang- shut up. Yin- woo hoo! Yang- *sigh* how did I end up with a friend like you? Yin- 'cause we were bored on the bus. Yang- yeah *reminiscing* Yin- stop making me sound retarded. Yang- but you are. Yin- awww shyuddup. ( Yang- whatever. 


	4. The Dark Crusader

THE DARK CRUSADER.  
  
Yang- weeeeee! Yin- now who's retarded? Yang- you. Yin- I'm not the one saying weeeeee. Yang- yeah, but you were thinkin' it, Yin- how do you know what I'm thinkin'? Yang- telepathy. Yin- *groan* not that again! Yang- yup.  
  
Hermione walked past the compartments on the Hogwarts Express, looking for Harry and Ron. Neither of them had been on the platform, and Ron hadn't turned up in the Prefect's compartment. Hermione reached the back of the train. Harry and Ron weren't on it. Feeling panicked, Hermione sat down in an empty compartment and had no sooner put her stuff down than Hedwig tapped on the window. Hermione opened the window to let her in and took the parchment from Hedwig's beak.  
  
Hermione,  
HELP! I'm trapped in a cell! In other words, I was kidnapped. I  
need your  
help!  
Love,  
Harry  
  
*GASP!* "OMG! OMG! OMG! OM-"*5 minutes later* "OMG! OMG! OMG! I'm okay," Hermione said, gasping for breath.  
All of a sudden there was a loud crash as the window shattered. Hermione whipped around and puled her wand out. The train came to a sudden stop, and Hermione was jolted forewords. There was a lot of smoke and out of the smoke, a dark figure appeared.  
  
Ok. This chapter was short too, but we're kinda cutting off chapters in good places. R&R please! ;-) 


	5. Deja Vu From HP 2

DÉJÀ VU FROM HP 2.  
  
This is probably our favorite chapter. Why? We're not gonna tell you. You'll just have to read to find out.  
  
(((())))  
  
The figure made to pull out his wand, but not before Hermione yelled, "Iverte Statum!" sending the man across the compartment and into the door. The figure was knocked unconscious, and Hermione jumped out the window of the unmoving train and onto what she recognized to be the station in Hogsmeade. Hermione ran off towards the castle to talk to Dumbledore. She was just about to enter the grounds when a blast of light streaked past her face. Spinning around, she saw the person who she had knocked out on the train, standing with his wand out.  
  
"Enflamaro!" he yelled, sending a bolt of fire directly at her. Hermione tried to throw herself out of the way of the flame, but it scorched her hand. She cried out in pain and collapsed onto the ground.  
  
"Woo hoo! I w-on! I w-on! I w-on! Wee! Okay, whatever," he said. As he was celebrating, Hermione, wand in hand, inched slowly towards the happy idiot. As she was about to cast a spell, he noticed her, and kicked her in the mouth (oooooowwww!!), knocking her once again to the ground. When Hermione got back up, she had a trickle of blood running down her chin.  
  
"Ooooooooh. It looks like it hurt," The person said in a taunting voice.  
  
"Naw, ya think?" Hermione said, about to collapse again with pain.  
  
"Now, I get the honor of finishing you off. Good-bye."  
  
No! Hermione thought. I've let down Harry! I've let down everyone! I'm the only one who can save him!   
  
"No!" Hermione yelled, "You can't kill me!"  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"Because I'm gonna kill you first!" Hermione cried.  
  
"Ha! YOU kill ME? Ha ha ha. Ha ha ha ha ha!" the man laughed. A/N: If you watch Dexter's Laboratory on Cartoon Network, this should sound like Mandark's (or whatever Dexter's rival's name is) laugh. If not, then he's just laughing.  
  
Hermione whispered something inaudible.  
  
"What did you say?" the man asked.  
  
Hermione raised her wand. "I said, Avada Kedavra."  
  
A blast a green light issued from her wand and struck the person, causing him to fall face-forewords onto the earth. Hermione limped back to the castle and was on her way to Dumbledore's office when she ran, quite literally, into Professor McGonagall.  
  
"Ms. Granger! What-"  
  
"Dumbledore. Now." Hermione gasped. McGonagall helped her limp to Dumbledore's office. When they entered, Hermione looked at Dumbledore and managed to choke out, "Harry. In trouble," before falling unconscious.  
  
(((()))) 


End file.
